SasukexOC Oneshot
by XxDarkWxX
Summary: Mainly a bunch of flashbacks put together that tell the fanfic about Sasuke and my OC Hikari.


( My first one shot, if it sucks, please don't kill me! T.T)

* * *

There was a new girl in the academy. Her name was Hikari Ayakashi. When Sasuke found he made sure he stayed away from her. The last thing he needed was another fan girl. It was a good plan until she walked up to him.

"Can I sit here?" she asked pointing at the seat next to him.

"If you can't see my books it there." Sasuke said, and it was true, he had three books right there. He expected her to leave, if there was one good thing about fan girls it would be that they left when you asked, so he expected her to leave.

"Well now they don't!" Hikari said, throwing the books at Sasuke's head, then she slumped down in the seat next to him muttering something along the lines of `damn bastard`.

`_She's different_` Sasuke thought.

* * *

**_During Recess_**

Sasuke was standing by a tree staring at the other kids play.

Some of the girls were in front of him playing jump rope. For some reason they insisted on putting his name in their stupid little songs. A girl named Sakura was jumping while the girls around her were singing a song.

"Her name is Sakura, she moved to Florida!" they sang as Sakura started jumping. "While she was there, she met this guy Sasuke!" Sasuke rolled his eyes at this point not noticing Hikari walking up to the girls. "Did he hate her? Did he like her? Yes, no, maybe so!"

"Can I try?" Hikari asked.

"Sure!" Sakura exclaimed walking out of the jump rope.

"I'm going to do a different song though!" Hikari said, starting to jump. "Cinderella, dressed in yella! Went upstairs to kiss a fella!" she sang steadily jumping faster. "Made a mistake! Kissed a snake!" she sang. "How many doctors did it take? 1-2-3 ..."

For some reason, Sasuke had a strange feeling as if she was singing about him...

* * *

**_5 Years Later ..._**

"Cell 7. Uzumaki Naruto, Ayakashi Hikari ... " Iruka said.

"Yes!" Naruto and Hikari shouted, hugging each other. They had became friends over the years.

"Haruno Sakura." Iruka said.

"Yes!" Naruto shouted.

"Aw man ..." Sakura mumbled.

"Oh gawd no." Hikari said.

"And Uchiha Sauske." Iruka finished.

"Bummer ..." Naruto said.

"Yeah baby!!!" give you three guesses.

"Oh gawd! Kill me now!!!" Hikari shouted, slamming her head multiple times against the table.

* * *

**_A Couple of Hours Later ..._**

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like (giggles)." Sakura said.

"Sasuke." Hikari finished for her.

"I hate NARUTO!!!"

"Screw you bitch!" Hikari shouted, hugging Naruto.

"My hobbies are ... (giggles)"

"Stalking Sasuke." Hikari said, earning a well deserved glare from the Uchiha himself.

"And my goal is (huge fit of giggles)"

"To rape Sasuke." Hikari piped in. "What?" she asked when Sasuke and Sakura started giving her a death glare.

* * *

_**Land of the Waves**_

Hikari, Sasuke, and Naruto were trapped in Haku's Ice mirrors. Suddenly Sasuke started running towards Naruto. At the last second Hikari noticed what he was going to do.

"Sasuke! NO!!!" Hikari shouted, but it was no use. As Naruto was fighting Haku, Hikari stayed by Sasuke. Sakura ran over to them and started to cry when she saw Sasuke. Suddenly Sasuke's eyes fluttered open,.

`_She was crying, she was scared, for me?_`Sasuke wondered.

"Don't scare me like that again ... or I'll really kill you." Hikari said with a sad smile.

* * *

_**In the Forest of Death**_

Orochimaru's neck had gotten abnormally long, he charged at Sasuke.

"NO!!!" Hikari shouted, jumping in front of Sasuke, and she gained a curse seal.

"Stupid girl!" Orochimaru shouted, pushing her aside then biting Sasuke.

* * *

**_Naruto and Sasuke just finished fighting on top of the Hospital..._**

"What the hell were you thinking?" Hikari shouted, pushing Sasuke.

"Don't touch me!" Sasuke shouted.

"I'll touch you if I want to!" (A/N that did not come out right. .)"Naruto's your best friend damn it! Chidori is not a jutsu to use on him!"

"You know nothing about me!" Sasuke shouted.

"Revenge will give you nothing but emptiness! And now you're trying to push away the people that are filling that space!" Hikari shouted running away.

* * *

**_That Night_**

Sasuke had been walking out of the village when he noticed Hikari sitting in a tree.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, remember when we were in the academy? And you watched me jump rope?" She asked. Sasuke was surprised she knew that, let alone remembered it.

"I was singing that one song, Cinderella, dressed in yella, went upstairs to kiss a fella ......" Hikari said as tears came to her eyes. "Made a mistake ...... kissed a snake ......." Sasuke knew what she was trying to say and walked away. (A/N Hey! That rhymes!)

"Goodbye ...... Sasuke."

* * *

**_3 Years Later_**

Hikari was on a mission protecting a war lord and she had just set up camp. When she and the others had fallen asleep a teenager with black raven hair and onyx eyes walked out of the darkness of the forest that surrounded them. Sasuke crouched down and whispered in Hikari's ear ...

"I'm sorry I kissed that snake, tell me, how many, how many doctors is it going to take?" with that Sasuke left.

"Sasuke ......." Hikari mumbled in her sleep as a tear ran down her cheek

* * *

_**1 Year later**_

Naruto and Sasuke had just finished fighting and Sasuke was in critical condition. There were 10 medic ninjas surrounding him trying to keep him alive.

"He's going into Cardiac Arrest!" one of the medic ninja shouted as Hikari ran in.

"Don't you die Sasuke!" Hikari shouted, as tears ran down her cheeks. "Don't you dare die on me! I won't forgive you if you do!" Suddenly Sasuke's chest jerked up.

"He's back!" one of the medic ninja's shouted.

"His condition is normal!"

Hikari smiled softly, gazing at Sasuke `_Thank you....._`

* * *

_**Later That Night**_

Hikari was sitting on the window sill in Sasuke's hospital room, staring at the moon.

"H-Hikari ...." Sasuke said from behind her.

"You feeling better?" Hikari asked softly. When she got no response she turned and looked at Sasuke, smiling a little bit.

"It took ten Sasuke ......" she said. Sasuke looked up at her surprised."It took ten doctors to save you from that snake bite ......"

"No ....." Sasuke said softly, getting up and walking towards Hikari. "It didn't take ten ..... it took, one." He whispered, pushing her against the wall and pressing his lips to hers, hopping, praying that she would do the same. And she did.

"Sasuke, I'd rather be deaf than hear you cry. I'd rather be blind then see you get hurt." Hikari said as she started to cry into Sasuke's chest. "A-and I'd r-rather be dead, t-then see you get taken away from me again!" she sobbed.

"Don't worry, it won't happen again...." Sasuke said, wrapping his hands around her.

"Sasuke...."

"Yeah?" he said looking down at her.

"I'm scared ...." she answered.

"Of what?" He asked.

Hikari smirked brightly. "Your fan girls!" Sasuke started laughing out loud.

"There just going to have to deal with it now, won't they?" Sasuke said smiling.

"I guess so!" Hikari said, giving him another small kiss.

* * *

**_THE END_**

Brandiuchiha: Hope ya liked it! This was the first one shot I've ever doneso don't be too harsh! Flames welcomed! :P


End file.
